Ahkio Javia Garika
Current Kai of the Dhai. Gender Ahkio refers to himself with the male-passive pronoun. Prior to the events of The Mirror Empire, he happily sees himself as a teacher, lover, and man who wanted four spouses and dozens of children. Physical Description His hands were badly scarred during the fire and he often tries to hide them from others. Bears a physical resemblance to Nasaka. Relationships Nasaka Lokana Saiz At the beginning of The Mirror Empire Nasaka's identified as Ahkio's aunt. However, In the aftermath of Clan Garika's attempted coup d'etat, Lohin Alais Garika reveals that Nasaka is actually Ahkio's biological mother and not his aunt. Javia Mia Sorai Adoptive mother. Murdered in a fire. Kirana Javia Garika Sister. Kirana saved Ahkio from dying in the fire that killed Javia and Rishin. Liaro Tarisa Badu Liaro is Ahkio's cousin and lover. He was upset when Ahkio told him about his intentions to marry Mohrai for the political advantage. He had hoped to marry Ahkio. Meyna Salisia Mutao At the beginning of The Mirror Empire, ''Ahkio desperately wants to become of Meyna's husbands. She'd welcomed him into her home and made love to him, but refused to marry him. When Ahkio exiled Tir Salarihi Garika and his family to the third degree, it included Meyna and her husbands. Ahkio visited her personally to make one last offer of marriage. She countered, saying if he gave up the throne, she'd marry him. But Ahkio recognized it as politics, and not love, and he refused. Mohrai Hona Sorai Ahkio and Mohrai married for political advantage during the meeting of Clan Leaders at Clan Osono. Rishin Garin Badu Adoptive father. Murdered in a fire. Biography Childhood Javia Mia Sorai had a stillborn baby, approximately at the same time that Nasaka had Ahkio. The babies were switched, and Ahkio was raised as Javia's son. During early childhood, a fire was set, murdering Javia and Rishin. Kirana saved Ahkio from the fire, however his hands were permanently scarred. Prior to ''The Mirror Empire At the beginning of The Mirror Empire, Ahkio was age 19 and taught religion and ethics in Clan Osono. He enjoyed playing kindar with the clan leader, Saurika. He lived with Meyna and her two husbands, who were also brothers, Hadaoh and Rhin. Ahkio desperately wanted to marry Meyna and her husbands. During The Mirror Empire Nasaka traveled to Clan Osono to inform him that Kirana was dying and to summon him to the Temple of Oma. Ahkio arrived at the temple just in time to see Kirana before she died. Upon her death, he became Kai. Afterwards, Nasaka told him that he'd make a poor Kai, since he is ungifted and a man. She encouraged him to renounce his seat as Kai, stating it would be safer for him. Ahkio leaves her to go and sit with his sister's body before the funerary feast. While there, Kirana briefly returned to life, warning him that he'd meet 'her' again, referring to the Tai Mora invaders. She also told him that she killed herself. While waiting for Kirana's body to be prepared, he meets with Yisaoh, not knowing that it's the Tai Mora version of Yisaoh and that the Raisa Yisaoh was killed. She, like Nasaka, asked him to renounce his claim to the seat. He refused, saying it wasn't what Kirana wanted. He countered with a compromise, offering to marry Yisaoh's brothers, Rhin and Hadaoh, and their wife Meyna. Yisaoh refused and argued that he wasn't strong enough to lead the nation. Ahkio ordered the militia to escort her from the Temple of Oma and she threatened that her family will take the seat by any means necessary as she departed. Immediately after Ahkio ascended to Kai, Liaro shows up at the Temple and warns Ahkio and Nasaka that Lohin and some Garika militia are headed to the temple. The militia's defeated in the skirmish, and as he lay dying, Lohin told Ahkio the truth about his parents - that Nasaka is really his mother and she and Javia swapped Javia's stillborn baby with him. While the dead are being gathered, Ahkio confronted Nasaka about his parentage. He then declared his intent to exile Clan Garika for their attack, named Caisa as his assistant, and sent Roh to go north with Ora Dasai to Saiduan. Ahkio led a procession to bring Clan Garika back their dead, after the failed overthrow. He purposely chose to bring a greater number of novices than senior Oras in order to test people's loyalties. The Clan Leader, Tir met him in the middle of the Clan square, flanked by his wives and Yisaoh. He stated that Ahkio was not fit to be Kai. Ahkio then declared Tir and his family exiled to Saiduan. Ahkio then held meeting of all the Clan Leaders at Clan Osono. He emphasized to them, that he envisioned the role of the Kai to be the arm of the Clan Leaders' will. During the talks, they agreed upon and signed a new constitution. Nasaka brought a drugged and tortured Almeysia to Clan Osono for Ahkio to question. When he did, Almeysia told him that the Tai Mora were there to kill him and everyone else. That they'd already begun integrating themselves into society and they could be anyone. She told him that she had murdered Raisa's Yisaoh in order to let the Tai Mora Yisaoh cross over. But then Tir used omajistas to bring Yisaoh back to life, locking the Tai Mora Yisaoh back in her world. Following the confession, Ahkio ordered Almeysia exiled to Dorinah. Ghrasia informed Ahkio that a number of strange deaths were reported and being investigated. She advised that they were possibly Tai Mora scouts, making way for an invasion into Dhai. Ghrasia asked him to allow her to form a centralized military force, but Ahkio refused. Nasaka proposed that Ahkio take Mohrai from Clan Sorai as a Catori, thereby strengthening his position with a strong clan and Ahkio agreed. Mohrai and Ahkio are married the next day. Immediately following the ceremony, Mohrai asked to be kept updated about the murders Ghrasia was investigating and the Tai Mora invaders. She also requested permission to continue courting two lovers from Sorai. Ahkio agreed, and Mohrai gave him permission to continue a relationship with Liaro. Category:Characters Category:Dhai Category:Kai